Betrayed
by TheValdez17
Summary: Percy thought he had loyal friends but everything changed once the person he was closest with betrayed him.
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is my first story so please review and ideas would be helpful. I am going for a betrayed Percy.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO.

Enjoy…

Chapter 1

A lone figure walked across the pavement, Christmas decorations illuminating the street. It was Christmas, obviously, and the sound of joyfulness and happiness filled his ears. `` Happy family…" The figure muttered bitterly, kicking a coke can on to the road. `` Coke… blue coke".

That made him remember why he is what he is now. Why he is a homeless tramp. That made him remember…

**_Flashback_**

**_``And now to award our demigod heroes'' Zeus boomed sitting proudly on his had won the second giant war but with a price:Artemis had severley injured Jason Grace son of Jupiter for touching her hand for helping her up after they defeated Gration_**_**he**_**_ was left with a broken hand and a dislocated shoulder._**

**_He called up Thalia first since she was his daughter.``For your efforts in the war we offer you godhood''The god of the sky let that sink in before speaking again,``If you accept,you shall be the goddess of the hunt after the previous one''He gave a look of distaste at Artemis who cowered in fear'``has did a childish act,do you accept?''_**

**_Thalia had a look of utter managed to utter``y-y-yes er, I mean, I accept''She bowed and stood next to her father who called the next hero up._**

**_``Jason Grace,son of Jupiter'' Jason limped over to the king of the gods looked at him sadly whilst some glared at the moon goddess."My son do you accept the gift of god hood?"_**

**_Jason puffed out his chest"I would be hounered father"Zeus looked at his son with pride yet misery as jason limped over to apollo who had set up a mini the minutes went by,all of the heroes who participated accepted the gift of godhood until the remaining heroes who were left was annabeth and percy._**

**_"Annabeth Chase my own daughter"Athena said with obvious pride in her voice._**

**_"For your exeptional efforts in this battle we offer you to be the goddess of thoughts and architecture" She continued._**

**_Annabeth bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. She then took a deep breath and replied "I accept mother."_**

**_Percy`s knees buckled. He held onto nicos shoulder as tears threatened to spill. _**

**_Minutes blurred past for percy and he was sitting alone with nico, with the son of hades patting his shoulder gently. He could see that nico was consoling him but he wasn't listening as he was thinking about leaving camp. The only person he loved had left him, as nico was always down with hades, so he had no intention in staying at camp half blood. He strugged nicos hand off and made a Beeline for the exit. He pushed open the throne room doors and walked towards the lift..._**

**_ Flashback end._**

Before Percy could start mourning again a loud growl had caught his attention. It was a hellhound and it was advancing quickly. Percy didn't have riptide as he had imbedded it into thalia`s tree before he left. The hellhound pounced, plunged its teeth into Percy`s throat and landed - it's gleaming red eyes glaring at him. Percy laughed hoarsley. Percy Jackson, the hero of olympus, bane of the titans and gaea, to be killed by a hellhound. Heroes never have happy endings...


	2. Chapter 2

Elysium- 10 years later

The sound of laughter and happiness filled the grassy playing field. Children ran around with each other whilst teens were playing sports or walking around together. This very place looked to be heaven but the look on one young man`s face did not.

He wore a deep scowl and you would think the influence of his two friends, who were almost identical to him, would help his mood but it did not. The three friends were walking near the shade of a giant oak tree when the slightly older boy pulled the boy with a bow across his shoulder to the side.

"Orion, he is not getting happier. He is becoming battle-hardened and warrior-like. It is a good thing he is dead because if he was not, he would have died long ago."

"Leave him be brother," Orion said, "He may look unforgiving but he is in mourning. We all know how that feels Theseus." He gave the older boy a knowing look and walked off to his younger brother.

_The underworld- Hade`s palace._

The god of the underworld sat on his throne looking into a glass ball. The image seemed to show Elysium, or more specifically the three sons of Poseidon. The sound of heels clicking against the floor of his marble throne room broke his gaze away from the ball.

"Have you found anyone to help you against the threat?" The beautiful women wearing a dress that showed all the colours of a rainbow said.

Hades gave a wry smile. "It seems as I have, my dear Persephone. I wanted two close demigods. I got 3 but the only thing that I didn`t want was to have a son of Poseidon assist me, let alone three."

Persephone gasped, catching on to what he was saying. "You will be punished for breaking Zeus's rules. You of all people should know that Hades."

"Well if I don`t. Zeus will be in more trouble than ever before and the world will be doomed." Hades replied one final time before looking back at his glass ball.

_Elysium_

It felt like hours since Theseus and Orion had their talk about Percy, you really couldn`t as it was always sunny, and the three teens were sparring with wooden swords and spears by a large palace. It was Orion and Percy against Theseus and they kept rotating every time one got defeated. They were interrupted by a loud flapping of wings and they looked up to see a man with dark skin and even darker wings swooping down on them.

Percy was the first to speak. "What do you want here, Thanatos."

"Hades requests your assistance." The death god replied, motioning to the portal which appeared with a wave of his hand.

Theseus grabbed his two brother's arms and began whispering. They seemed to have agreed on something.

"We will go with you to Lord Hades palace." Orion declared and they marched into the portal.

_Hades palace_

The other end of the portal ended right at the entrance of the throne room doors. Just as Theseus raised his hand to knock, a powerful voice bellowed at them, "**Enter!"**

They pushed the doors and approached the god of the underworld. He wore Pitch-black robes that contrasted with his pale skin. The souls of cursed mortals moaned and groaned in his robes. He sat 15 foot tall on his throne of bones.

"Sons of Poseidon," he began, "I need your help. A new threat is arising and it begins here, in the underworld. I want you to battle it`s forces and stop it before it takes over my domain and marches onto Olympus otherwise everyone`s doomed."

The 3 teens were in shock before Theseus spoke up, "What is this threat."

Hades sighed. "Erebus. Primordial of darkness; the very personification of darkness. Gaea`s attack has awoken Erebus and he wants to take back the world."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "How are we going to help, we are dead."

Hades stared at Percy. He has grown mature and bitter. "I am willing to bring you back alive, you will not change one bit and you will assist my son Nico to stop Erebus. Do you accept?"

The sons of Poseidon began to huddle up before they turned to Hades and said in unison, "We accept."

"As long as you don`t tell those _gods_ about us." Percy added.

Hades nodded and then stood up and began chanting in ancient Greece and the 3 teens looked at their faint muscles as they slowly began to become real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the House of Hades.**

**Enjoy... **

Chapter 3

The 3 sons of Poseidon stood on the edge of a giant cliff, the front of their shoes dangling into a dark pit where a cold breeze seemed to be biting at them. Behind them stood Lord Hades, staring at the abyss with a grim look.

"Are you sure Lord Hades that the threat begins here?" Orion asked, looking back at the god.

Hades nodded. "Yes. Tartarus is where all evil beings are and belong."

"I`ve been through Tartarus once before so I can do it again." Percy said, clenching his fists.

He looked back at his brothers and nodded. They all stepped forward and took one final breath before they dove into the pit of darkness. Hades stood there for a minute hoping for the best before turning into a dark mist and faded away.

...

Percy and his brothers finally dropped onto the sharp Tartarus floor after what seemed like hours waiting. Theseus and Orion looked uncomfortable breathing the acidic air but Percy was used to it and thus took sharp breaths from his nose.

"Theseus, what now? Where will we find Erebus?" Orion asked, already taking deep breaths.

Theseus ran his hand through his hair. "We need directions, but from where."

"We should find a monster," Percy asked suddenly, "then interrogate it to tell us where the heart of Tartarus is because that's where Erebus probably is."

"Impressive Percy," Orion mocked, "When did you learn to use your brain like that?"

"Shut up Green Arrow." Percy cracked a smile before leading his brothers to find a monster."

_Hades Palace_

Nico was on his way to his Father after the furies told him his dad needed him. He was pretty curious to what his father urgently wanted because he never really sent his servants to get him. He pushed open the doors to the throne room and he saw his dad sitting on his throne.

"Father you needed me?" Nico shrugged.

"Yes Nico. I need you to do me a favour..."

Nico nodded and prepared to listen to what his father wanted.

_Tartarus_

Percy silently signalled his brothers to follow him. They crept towards a _Dracaena and _when they were close Percy grabbed her by the throat and turned her around so she was facing them.

The _Dracaena_ cackled. "The sons of Poseidon in Tartarus? Our master will be pleased."

"Who is your master?" Percy asked.

"Why, Erebus of course! The Primordial of Darkness." She exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Orion asked impatiently.

"He is north, at the heart of Tartarus. But you will die before you get there."

She slashed her claw at Percy but he ducked and plunged his sword into her stomach and watched as she turned into a pile of dust.

"We should follow the river of fire on our way there, it should help us." Theseus said.

Percy winced at those words that came out of his mouth; it was too similar to the words a certain daughter of Athena said. Thankfully his brothers didn't see. He sighed before following his brothers to the river of fire.

They walked gingerly through the glassy floor and they go thirstier and thirstier. Fortunately, they didn't encounter and horrors of the pit, which was a bit suspicious.

"How have we not come across any type of monster, not that I want any, but this is Tartarus?" Orion asked.

"I think their all with Erebus. He must have built some kind of fortress." Theseus replied.

"Well it does mean nobody will disturb us when we sleep." Percy smiled.

"Sleep? I haven`t had that for millennia." Orion said, wide eyed.

"We can sleep when we drink from the river, it`s just over there." Theseus pointed at the river and they all ran across to it.

After they drank, they set up a minicamp consisting of rocks and more rocks. Orion offered to take first watch so that Theseus and Percy could have a rest. They said their goodnights and then dove into deep sleep.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys, my computer broke down. Tell me how I should make the plot of the story by reviewing it. Also, tell me what I should do with Annabeth. Anyways, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the second day of their time at Tartarus and the sons of Posiedon were well rested and wide awake. They were halfway through their trek towards Erebus when they heard _dracaena and telekhines _charging towards them. The trio took out their respective weapons and began fighting: killing anything that crossed their way. However they were not prepared for weird shadow creatures to emerge from the ground. They looked like earthborn, apart from the fact that they had less arms and were pitch black.

Percy narrowed his eyes, obviously not afraid of challenge, and charged at the peculiar creature. He raised his sword at it and swiped at its feet but the creature mearly jumped out of the way and aimed a punch at Percy`s jaw causing him to stumble back and instinctively wipe his jaw.

Dazed, Percy looked over to his two brothers and almost gasped, there were about three on each of his brothers and they looked to be battered up and bruised. He roared in anger and leapt onto the nearest creature only to be backhanded away. Before he could act again, a foot connected with the side of his head and slipping into unconsciousness,he watched powerless, as his brother's were dragged away...

...

Nico silently crept towards the beach feeling determined and brave. That wretched girl will finally get what she deserved. He found her sitting on the sand, hugging her knees. She seemed to be crying and Nico felt his blood boil. How dare that daughter of Athena cry over him? It was her fault he's dead now.

Nico pushed his anger out and concentrated on the task ahead. He took a deep breath and brought out his Stygian Iron sword and held it by the handle. 'J_ustice' _he thought and smashed the hilt of his sword against Annabeth's head and watched her lay limp onto the floor.

Nico hastily grabbed her arms and swung Annabeth's body over his shoulder. He really wanted to leave the beach since the seas were very restless ever since Percy died. As much as Nico didn't want to talk to think about Percy, he couldn't help but feel depressed. Percy was the only, apart from Bianca and Hazel, who really understood him.

Nico shook his head. He was doing a mission for his father, he should focus. Nico dove into the nearest shadow and let the familiar tug of his gut lead him to his destination: the throne room of Hades.

A few minutes later, Nico stumbled out of the shadows in his father's throne; even though he was immortal now, he still had trouble sometimes.

"Ah,Nico you have arrived. I see the mission went well?" Hades raised an eyebrow.

Nico just nodded,"Yes father, nobody was with her."

"Good, now throw her in the dungeons before she wakes up." Hades snarled and flashed away, probably to inform Poseidon that the deed has been completed.

...

Percy was so angry, not even slicing hellhounds to bits was satisfying. He couldn't believe that they had been kidnapped right under his nose aswell. Come to think of it, it was as if they had been targeted and he had been _purposely_ ignored so that they could capture his brothers. That just fueld his anger.

Percy was certain that they were with Erebus, as almost everyone in Tarturas was on his side. As he continued his trek towards the heart of Tarturas, he would stop once in a while to drink the fire-water. Other then that, his life at the moment was awfully uneventful. He wondered whether he should ask Hades for help when he saw some kind of fort-like structure in the distance.

As he got closer, Percy started to realise that it was in fact a fort made of obsidean and bones that stretched over 1000 yards. He crept a little more closer and he realised _telekhines _where guarding the entrance to the fort.

He silently skipped towards the _telekhine _guarding the front door and dragged him away from the fort, putting a hand on his mouth to muffle his screams. When he felt that he was far enough from enemy ears, he took out his sword and pointed it threateningly at his neck.

"Where are my brothers?" Percy whispered, digging the blade deeper into its skin.

The creature trembled,"t-they are with Erebus,underground!"

"Good," Percy slit the throat of the _telekhine_ and watched it turn to dust.

Percy smirked as strolled through the entrance, the stupid dogs hadn't even bothered to check up on him. He ran through the sideway untill he found what he was looking for: a cabin,which really resembled the ones at camp-half blood. He gingerly walked in and to his suprise there was no one there.

There seemed to be another door which lead to some kind of staircase. He followed it down to find a pair of _dracaena _hissing at him as if expecting him. He raised his sword to parry one of its strikes and swiped its legs off the floor. He ducked under a hit from the other vampire-like creature and stabbed his sword into its stomatch. He turned to face the other one and he found her still on the ground. He lazily plunged his sword, right through her heart and walked out of the corridor only to face booming laughter...

...

When Nico returned to his father's throne room, he found his uncle Posiedon talking with his dad. "Father, I have thrown her in the dungeons." Nico said.

Hades whipped round to face his son. "Good my lieutenant, you may leave."

Finished? Just like that? No. He wanted answers.

"But father, I wanted to know what you were going to do her."

Hades raised an eyebrow and quickly whispered something to the sea god. Posiedon cleared his throat," That spawn of Athena will be coming with me."

"But to do what?" Nico almost shouted.

Posiedon smirked,"well if you must know."

And the sea god explained his plan.

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Smelly? Too short? Tell me what you think by reviewing and also although I have an idea of what to do to Annabeth tell me what you think I should do to punish her. Good day.**


End file.
